inazuma2fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мэдам
(Defender) |number= 2 |element= Earth |team= Protocol Omega Protocol Omega 2.0 Protocol Omega 3.0 El Dorado Team 03 |seiyuu= Jun Konno |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Medam (メダム) was a defender for Protocol Omega and later for Protocol Omega 2.0 and Protocol Omega 3.0. He plays as a defender for El Dorado Team 03. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese version *''"The cool, tall defender. His cold eyes never miss the flow of attacks."'' ---- English version *''"A tall, taciturn defender who never lets the ball escape his shrewd gaze."'' Appearance Medam has short white hair which has longer red part. Plot He first appeared along with the rest of Protocol Omega in episode 1. Later he was chosen to be a member of Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 16, he used Defense Command 06 to get the ball from Tsurugi and it succeeded. In episode 17, after Shindou passed Orca, He and Ward stepped in front of him to stop him from advancing through the field. Seeing this, Raimon's midfielder summoned his Keshin, Sousha Maestro, and tried to use Keshin Armed, but failed once more. Medam then got the ball and asked Shindou if he didn't understand already that he can't do it. Later, when Wonderbot makes the Mixi Max between Nobunaga and Shindou, he and Ward tried to steal the ball from the later, but are easily dribbled by him. He was later seen returning to El Dorado's base along with his teammates and Gamma. In episode 18, he was chosen to be a member from Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he and his teammates were badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from El Dorado's MUGEN Prison. He was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. In episode 39, he reappeared along with the other Protocol Omega players. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 03. Later, he was seen walking with Reiza inside El Dorado's Headquarters. Tenma asked them if they wanted to practice but they declined. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Medam, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kual *'Player': Neira *'Topic': Fashion Club After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 102 *'Dribbling': 98 *'Block': 175 *'Catch': 109 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 135 *'Lucky': 77 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * GP: 159 * TP: 131 * Kick: 102 * Dribbling: 98 * Block: 175 * Catch: 109 * Technique: 133 * Speed: 104 * Stamina: 135 * Lucky: 77 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * (Gojou's route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' *'Zanark FC' Gallery Medam controlled by Zanak (CS 20 HQ).PNG|Medam Mixi Maxed with Zanark. Medam CS 5.png|Medam playing rough. Reiza and Medam Doubts EP 39 HQ CS.png|Reiza and Medam having doubts on Tenma's proposal. Medam and reiza suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Medam and Reiza suffering by a headache caused by Fei. Trivia *He is one of two Protocol Omega members who did not join Team A5, the other one being Neira. *He is one of the players that played for all Protocol Omega teams, the others being Einamu, Reiza and Kuosu. Navigation de:Oscar es:Oscar fr:Oscar nl:Medam vi:Medam Category:Mixi Max users Category:Chrono Stone characters